Jealousy SHINICHI
by sakuraka
Summary: Shinichi heard that Ran would have a date with Araide and he couldn't stop thinking of what to do.


Now, here's the Shinichi version. If you hadn't read Ran's version, please read it first. I advise that you read Ran's first. 

***

Uncle Kogoro allowed Ran to date Araide-san. Had she really forgotten me? The real me, Shinichi? I have to do something.

Ran was preparing for the date. I've never seen her act like that, putting make-up and all.

Pretending that I didn't know, I asked her, "Where are you going, Ran-neesan?"

I was waiting for her answer. I expected that she'd tell me straightforwardly. After a few seconds, she replied, "Uhm, I'll have dinner outside, Conan." Why is she hesitating to tell me? Maybe she knows that Shinichi would also know if she tells me? Suddenly, she added, "with someone."

Again, acting as if I didn't know, "Could that someone be Shinichi-niisan?"

I felt like she didn't want to tell everything to me. Could a kid be interested in dating? Damn body!

"No. Uhm, Conan, I've already prepared your dinner. Eat on time. Sore ja, itte kimasu."

I kept silent. Partly shocked because she didn't tell me everything like she usually does.

She went downstairs and met Araide-sensei. I really need to do something. I can't let her be with him just like that.

I went inside the washroom and called her using my adult voice.

"Moshi, moshi. Ran desu."

"RAN! Why are going to a date with Araide?!"

"Shin…" She was really shocked. Maybe because she hadn't told Conan yet I knew that she would be dating Araide. Her tone changed and sounded like she was mad, "Do you care?! It's not your business, baka!"

None of my business, huh…

"RAN!"

No sound came in after that, I thought she hang up but suddenly I heard Ran's voice again, "Araide-sensei, I would like to go watch a romantic movie with you!"

What, what, what?! She and Araide? No! I really have to stop this.

I've thought of a plan. I called Haibara to help me.

I wish Haibara would help me, "Moshi, moshi?"

"Haibara! I need you! Please. I'm going to Hakase's house now. I'll explain it when I arrive there."

"Okay."

I went to Hakase's house and searched for Haibara.

"Haibara!"

"What do you need this time, Kudo-kun?"

"Haibara, I will be asking this a really big favor. Please."

"Okay, what is it?"

"First, can I have the drug that would return me to my real body? Please, please, please."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Nande? Don't you have any supply of that?"

"I'm still experimenting on that. Hmm… there's a first, maybe there's a second favor…"

"Yes, but I don't think you can do it because the first is needed to do the second."

"I still want to hear that favor."

"Okay," Please, Haibara, please agree. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She was shocked, of course. I hadn't included that she would only act as that.

"Uhm…I don't mean that you would be my girlfriend. I'm asking if you can 'act' as my girlfriend. Please."

"Sounds like fun," yes! That was unexpected but yes! I can continue on my plan, the only problem is the drug.

Haibara continued, "Actually, I have some drugs here and as my guinea pig, you'll drink this. I think this one would make you in your real body permanently. Of course, your life is at stake."

Yes! Yes! Everything's going according to my plan. Wait for me, Ran.

"How about you? It's weird that my girlfriend is an elementary student."

"I'll take the one that only takes effect for 24 hours since that's safe."

"Thank you, Haibara. Hontou ni arigatou."

We transformed to adults. I really missed my real body.

"Ready, Haibara? We're going to see a movie."

"What's this for, Kudo-kun?"

"Ran's dating another guy. I'm sorry for bringing you into this situation. I just can't help looking Ran with another guy."

"I don't think I can back out now."

"Thank you, thank you."

We went in to the movie house that Ran and Araide went in. I searched for her. Haibara and I took the seat behind them.

I whispered my plan to Haibara, "Ne, if Ran looks at us, we'll kiss…of course, a fake one."

"Do what you like, baka."

"Look, Haibara, I need your cooperation. I'll make her look this way."

I whispered again, this time, I made sure that she would hear my whispers, "Hey, the characters in the movie are kissing, why don't we try to imitate them?"

Haibara whispered, "Baka. Make sure its fake, or else…"

When is sensed that Ran would be looking at us, brought my face nearer to Haibara. I only brought my face in front of Haibara. That position would make Ran think that we were really kissing.

I did that for a couple of times since she's looking at us every now and then.

Had she recognized me? I really hope so. I want to make her jealous to make her feel what I feel!

She suddenly stopped from looking at us and leaned her hear to Araide's shoulder.

Damn! Why do I get jealous when I'm making her jealous?!

I heard Araide's whisper, "Ran, is there something wrong?"

Ran had an immediate response, "Oh, Sensei, don't mind me. I just wanted to stay like this."

Don't try me, Ran! You wait!

After the movie, Haibara and I followed them. I called her, "RAN! What a coincidence!"

I heard her say, "Shinichi!"

I asked her as if I was really happy for them, "Ne, Ran, You and Araide-sensei are uhm, you know, in a 'relationship'?"

She hadn't answered my question.

"So, now you have a girlfriend. I think I saw you two kissing inside." She sounded very jealous! Success! Sarcastic words came out of her mouth, "You two form a good match! I thought you're not interested on girls at all."

Still, making her jealous, "I was. (laughs)"

Araide stopped our (Ran and I) little talk and said, " I think you two need to talk."

Great! Thanks, Araide…even if I was really jealous of you a while ago. "That's a good idea, Araide-sensei."

"I'm bringing her home. Thank you for tonight. I'll explain everything to Uncle Kogoro."

I talked to Haibara, "See you later." She left.

I held her hand. I was becoming impatient so I dragged her.

"Where are you taking me, Shinichi? My dad knows that I'm with Araide-sensei."

I didn't answer. I brought here to a place where a very few people pass by so that I can really talk to her. I dragged her to a corner and placed my hands on her shoulders to not let her go.

I started the conversation, "Why are you with him, Ran?"

She answered, "I was having a date with him when you suddenly appeared."

Then she suddenly asked, "Who was that girl? Why hadn't you introduced her to me?" She sounded really jealous this time.

"Jealous of her, Ran? Don't worry, she's just a friend."

"A friend, you say?! Then, why were you," She stammered, "y-o-u…kis-sing!" Seems like she's really jealous! Great! Great!

"You really wanted to know?"

"Of course! I'm a friend, you know."

My mouth involuntarily opened, "Because! Because I saw Araide waiting for you outside your house! I didn't know what to do so I asked my friend to pretend to be my girl and to accompany me in following you! Because I-I-I…"

"You're what? A friend, you say, but you two were kissing!"

"…that was just an act! Ran, look, I can't look at you with another guy!" I really said that? What a relief. "Ran! I was jealous! I didn't know what to do!"

I thought she was thinking of a way to calm me. She hugged me and said, "Calm down, you know, Araide-sensei invited me and it was impolite to refuse…besides, my dad's…"

Again, words flowed out of my mouth, "Your dad, he wanted Araide for you…how about me? I have no place in your heart."

Words also flowed out of her, "You always have, Shin. A big part! You know that I love you, right? ...more than any other guys out there!" She reached for my cheek. Because of some shock, I calmed down.

"Ran, I-I-I love you too, more than any girl in this world. I'll prove it. I can do better than you did." Why was saying that three words that hard?! I'd said them anyway.

I pressed my lips to hers. She was shocked. I was, also…I did it!

"Sorry, Ran. I didn't mean to surprise you,"

She laughed, "Yes, I was…but the more surprising thing is that you stammered when saying 'I love you, too'…maybe that wasn't true?"

I answered right away, "...that's true, really!"

"I know," then she reached for my lips.

I heard a sound of a clicking camera somewhere. I thought she heard that also.

"Wow! The husband and wife are kissing! Great!"

Sonoko, of course, Sonoko, the number one fan of the Shinichi-Ran couple. Ran and I didn't mind her.

I'll have a copy of the pictures, haha. But for now, let me enjoy the moment with Ran.

***

Thanks for reading.


End file.
